


Proper Enamoring Through Thought

by AngelWingsandBrokenThings



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, prompt, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Soulmate AU: Their thoughts are written on your skin and it's considered improper to see the words of another person if they are not your soulmate. So when these two idiots have a tickle fight one ends up seeing the other’s words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Enamoring Through Thought

Finding your soulmate was wrought with rules and etiquette, it was similar to courting and if it were not for the high success rate, such rigidness would’ve been thrown out by now. There were many minor manners , the biggest of which is “ **Never look at another person’s mark unless you are theirs”.** This having to do with the actual physical representation of your soulmate.

 

After certain ceremonial acts, you are allowed to look at the other person’s hip to see the ink that is embedded into their skin, which should form into your thoughts. However, seeing them without their consent after such ceremonies is a breach of privacy between both of those people.

 

One could wonder how you would be able to find your soulmate with a system of politeness as such however it is quite simple. With one looking at one’s mark they can have a conversation with the other person as long as the other happens to see theirs at the same time.

 

Problems do occur in this for soulmates of different time zones it is such for the case of Sean Mcloughlin and Mark Fischbach.

 

Often they are not engaging in the same cycles of the day as the other so the likelihood of them staring at their marks at the same time is minuscule. Therefore, neither was aware of the other. 

 

* * *

 

Jack did wonder about the similarities in their thoughts, though. With being a YouTuber there were specific things to worry about and it was comforting to know that the mystery person would understand how Jack operated. He didn’t think he knew whoever it was, though, the way the thoughts zipped by on his hip it almost sounded like a foreign code.

 

Jack’s channel was small though so he doubted the other person would know who he was anyways. God knows it’s hard to find your soulmate when living in a fucking cabin in the woods. He did like reading it when he was laying down in bed, whoever it was was cute.

* * *

Mark never really read his mark. It sounded bad but his YouTube channel was doing well so he really didn’t pay attention to it. He thought maybe, he might have time for a soulmate after everything evened out. He hoped his soulmate would understand.

 

He had, however, recently found out about this cute Irish guy that Pewdiepie had advertised, who was growing enormously. He’d heard the guy was cool, he might have to check him out. Maybe if he was good they could collab or something.

* * *

Mark sat in his hotel room awkwardly what he should do to pass the time. Jack was on his way over from his room and he kept starting to do things but figuring he didn’t have much time left until Jack got there. 

 

Now he was left just sitting on the couch, his hands twitching towards his phone every thirty seconds. He stood up and then sat down. He crossed his legs, he uncrossed them. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous but he was and he was sure he’d get over it.

 

After another grueling two minutes, a knock on the door set Mark launching himself off the couch. He tripped a total of three times on the way to the door, however, no one was there to witness it so it didn’t count.

 

He whipped the door open to see the bright-eyed brunette standing there with a grin on his face.

 

“Hi, Mark!” He greeted laughing a little bit. His grin was infectious and Mark felt his own smile grow. He calmed it into a stoic expression and stuck out his hand.

 

“Well hello, Mr. Jacksepticeye sir” He joked. Jack mimicked his expression and stance, squaring his shoulders.

 

“How do you do, Mr. Markiplier?” They stood there for a second, shaking hands, before they both cracked up and embraced each other in a long hug. Mark pulled back a dragged Jack into his room.

 

“It’s so cool to meet you, man, like to actually see you,” He said sincerely.

 

“I know, it’s fucking crazy.” Jack laughed and shook his head. 

 

After they had settled in through all the generic small talk, the ‘how was your flight’s and ‘are you excited about the panel’s they had settled into a comfortable lull in conversation. Mark was grabbing something from the bedroom and Jack was sprawled partially upside-down on the couch.

 

-

 

Jack did know it was mildly impolite to be sitting this way. If he shifted the wrong way his shirt would ride up and his mark would show. On one hand, he didn’t care either way, on the other Mark might and he didn’t want to make the wrong impression. He still made the decision not to move, solely on the basis of being a lazy bastard.

 

-

 

Mark returned from the bedroom to see Jack lying on the couch in such a way that his stomach was open for the poking. The Irishman himself seemed to have his eyes closed and made for an easy target. Mark, being the asshole he was, slowly inched closer before looming above him.

 

With a jolt of glee, his fingers went right for his ribs and Jack shot up with a cut off squawk.

 

“Motherfucker!” He swatted at Mark and tried to shove his hands at Mark for payback. The wrestled as Mark fell to the floor on his back, both of them laughing and gasping for air as they continued the fight. 

 

Mark got his hand at the back of Jack’s neck causing his neck to squish up giving Mark just enough time to push him over and to sit on his legs, effectively hold him down. He went to continue his assault when he saw the black ink.

 

Fuck.

 

Jack’s shirt had ridden up and now he could see the ink. He was so scared he didn’t even read what the words said. He quickly looked at Jack who was also stock still, staring at Mark with shock. He didn’t look angry at least. Mark looked down once more, he couldn’t help himself.

 

**_Holy fuck I read his mark_ **

 

There was no way, no way it couldn’t be him. Mark looked back at Jack and then back at the ink.

 

**_I can’t be his soulmate I can’t be_ **

 

Mark scrambled back, he pulled his own shirt up to look at his hip.

 

**_Please don’t hate me_ **

 

He looked Jack in the eye, he looked mortified. Mark sat dumbly, not sure what to do before tackling Jack in a hug.

 

“I didn’t think I’d find you” He murmured it Jack’s neck. Slowly Jack hugged back before Mark heard a tiny sniffle and pulled back. Jack’s eyes were rimmed with red but he was smiling.

 

“I’m so fucking glad that it’s you” Jack choked out.

  
“Me too” Mark smiled and kissed him.

 

They might not have followed the rules but god knows they're going to follow their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally accept prompts btw, hmu (my tumblr is under the same username)


End file.
